


Enkindled Romance (ER)

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: PTG Prompts [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Cute, Dorky Hyunggu, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Changgu meets Hyunggu again in the ER. He's just as he remembers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt: ******
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **Being a nurse has its risks, one of them is tending to males who happen to be your past lovers. Changgu suddenly hates his job.**  
> 

Being a nurse is…. _interesting._ Though not the manliest of professions, Changgu finds it's probably the best thing he's even chosen. Not only does he get paid well, but he works great hours and they really barely get any business this time of year.

 

“Changgu!” Hongseok calls from the nurse's station as Changgu enters from his lunch break. “I have to go, Jinho fell and-”

 

“Say no more. I've got you covered.” Changgu smiles. Hongseok smiles gratefully.

 

“I already talked to boss, I have to go.”

 

“Well then why are you still here!” Changgu scolds jokingly, making Hongseok laugh as he runs out of the station.

 

An hour later, Changgu is shoved towards a room and he sighs before perking up and knocking. He listens for the faint _‘come in’_ before pushing the door open, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

 

“Changgu?” The voice from the bed asks and Changgu's head jerks up, groaning internally.

 

“Hyunggu. Hi.” He sighs, eyeing the younger. “What's brought you to the ER this late at night?”

 

“Hyung-” Changgu holds up his hand.

 

“Professional, Hyunggu.”

 

“Okay.” The smaller boy sighs. “I hurt my wrist.”

 

“How?” Changgu asks, setting his clipboard down to gently take Hyunggu's wrist into his own hands.

 

“I was wrestling with Wooseok and he rolled on it while it was at a weird angle. I can barely move it-ah!” He shouts when Changgu moves it gently. He apologizes softly, comparing his two wrists.

 

“It's really swollen. Let me check with X-Ray.” Changgu pokes his head out of the room. “Hwi-hyung.” He hisses, making the elder turn. “Got a wrist-”

 

“So do I.” Hwitaek teases, making Changgu roll his eyes.

 

“Is X-Ray free?”

 

“Yes. I'll get you in.”

 

“Thanks.” Changgu steps back into the room in time to watch Hyunggu wrench his eyes upwards. The elder rolls his eyes. Hyunggu always was an ass man. “They're getting X-Ray ready. Yanan should've checked your information?” Hyunggu nods. “Good. Dr. Lee will be in soon to take you to X-Ray.” Changgu is about to shut the door when Hyunggu calls him back.

 

“Wait!” He freezes and sighs, looking up at Yanan.

 

“I have charts to fill.” He says, shutting the door and walking over to the taller nurse aide.

 

“What's that?”

 

“The past. What's up?” Changgu asks, throwing an arm around Yanan’s shoulders.

 

Ten minutes later, Hwitaek comes back from taking Hyunggu to X-Ray and smacks him on the back of the head.

 

“You didn't tell me wrist was _Hyunggu_!” He hisses. Changgu pouts and nurses the back of his head, Yanan worriedly feeling it.

 

“Why am _I_ the one getting hit!” He whines, waving Yanan off.

 

“Because I just had to sit through the most awkward silence ever with him!”

 

“Sorry, hyung. I guess I just didn't think it would bother you.” Changgu sighs, taking the x-rays Hwitaek hands him while still gently rubbing the back of his head. “Damn. That's a nice fracture.”

“Isn't it?” Hwitaek cringes. You better tell him the good news.”

 

“Yeah, got it.” Changgu sighs, getting up and heading towards Hyunggu's room. The door is open but he still knocks, slowly walking in to see Hyunggu holding his broken wrist to his chest and using the other one to type on his phone.

 

“Oh! Hyung!” He grins when he sees Changgu. “Are my x-rays done?”

 

“Yeah.” Changgu sighs, sitting and rolling next to Hyunggu's bed. “Hyunggu, you have what we call a Colles distal radius fracture.”

 

“I got radius, what's the rest mean?” Hyunggu asks.

 

“It means the area at the end of your radius - the distal end - is broken into what's called a Colles fracture, which is when the broken end of the radius is pointed upwards.” Changgu explains.

 

“Do I have to get a cast?”

 

“You will, yes.” Changgu nods.

 

“Awesome! I've always wanted a cast.”

 

“Hyunggu, this isn't a game-”

 

“I was though, right?” Hyunggu raises his eyebrows.

 

“I'm not supposed to bring home to work.” Changgu stands up. “Lee will take you to get your cast.” He starts to leave.

 

“Wait!” Hyunggu calls again and Changgu freezes again. “Come with me.”

 

“Hyunggu-”

 

“No. Come. With. Me.” He says sternly. Changgu sighs and turns around.

 

“I'll talk to Hyojong about filling in for me.” He relents, watching the grin grow on Hyunggu's face as he squeals softly.

 

~

 

“Red.” Hyunggu says decidedly, nodding his head.

 

“Hyunggu-ah, you hate red.” Changgu points out.

 

“But I can be Iron Man!” He squeals, making Changgu chuckle fondly at his child of an ex-lover.

 

“Red?” The doctor asks.

 

“Red.” Hyunggu nods, biting his lip to hide his grin as he tries to refrain from kicking his legs like a child.

 

Once he's done, Changgu walks him to the doors of the clinic and to his car.

 

“Are you okay to drive?”

 

“I'm right handed, hyung. I can drive without my left.”

 

“Okay.” Changgu smiles. “Hyunggu-”

 

“Hyung-”

 

They speak at the same time, making both of them stop and giggle softly.

 

“Hyunggu.” Changgu hurried to speak first. “You weren't a game.”

 

“I'd love to play again.” Hyunggu smiles.

 

“Maybe someday. Tell me how you feel in the morning.” Changgu smiles before going back inside, sparing a final glance outside at the younger boy before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Changgu runs through the doors of the hospital emergency room, gasping at all the bloody people scattered about. 

 

“They had to take him back, hyung.” Yanan grabs Changgu's shoulders. The elder whined and falls into Yanan, crying into his shoulder. “He'll be fine.”

 

“His wrist-”

 

“Actually didn't get hurt at all. It's what hit the airbag, and the cast stopped it from hurting it.” Yanan explains softly. 

 

“Changgu!” Hyojong's voice calls. “Come on! We need as many hands as we can get!” 

 

“I'm coming.” Changgu sniffles, pulling back and wiping at Yanan's scrubs. 

 

“Let's go, hyung.” He smiles. 

 

After all of the injuries have been taken care of, Hongseok and Jinho lead Changgu to a room. 

 

“I don't know if he's asleep.” Jinho says. Changgu nods and smiles. 

 

“Thank you.” He pushes the door open and carefully shuts it behind him, looking at the bed. 

 

“Hyung.” Hyunggu croaks out, making Changgu sob quietly. “Come here.” He weakly reaches for Changgu and the elder goes, taking his hand. “Your friends took good care of me.” 

 

“I know they did.” Changgu smiles, stroking over Hyunggu's hand. 

 

“Are we still playing?” Hyunggu asks. 

 

“We were never playing.” Changgu sighs, sitting and kissing Hyunggu's knuckles. 

 

“Can we play?” Hyunggu gently tugs on Changgu's hand until he leans down. “Can you at least kiss me one more time?” 

 

“I'll kiss you more that that, baby.” Changgu smiles, leaning the test of the way to press his lips against the younger's. Hyunggu sighs softly, pressing up for more and whining when Changgu pulls away. “Will you be my boyfriend? For real this time?”

 

“Of course, hyung.” Hyunggu giggles. “Don't be mad.” He smiles.

 

“Why would I be mad?” Changgu asks, watching Hyunggu's eyelids droop and he laughs softly. “Oh. Okay.” He kisses Hyunggu's forehead and shuts off the light as Hyunggu goes to sleep, watching him for a moment before resting his head on the bed and falling asleep as well. 

 

“Changgu.” A voice whispers, gently shaking him. “Changgu.” He hums and slowly lifts up, looking upwards and stretching. “Hey. Come on. Clock out if you're going to sleep.” Hyojong smiles. Changgu nods, sparing a glance at Hyunggu. “Want me to stay with him?” 

 

“Zero one, two seven.” Changgu mumbles. 

 

“Okay?”

 

“That's my code. Clock me out.” 

 

“Why that?”

 

“It's his birthday.” Changgu smiles, still staring at Hyunggu. 

 

“You're whipped, Gu.”

 

“I know.” Changgu chuckles. “Thanks, hyung.” 

 

“Yeah. No problem.” Hyojong ruffles Changgu's hair before turning and leaving the room. 

 

“You started working here before we were even fooling around.” Hyunggu mumbles. “Your code is my birthday.” 

 

“Yeah.” Changgu smiles softly, tilting his head to the side. “I've liked you for a while.” He admits. 

 

“Me too.” Hyunggu smiles, squeezing Changgu's hand. “What time is it?” 

 

“Three am.” Changgu says, looking at his phone. Hyunggu groans, letting go of Changgu's hand to rub his face. “How's your wrist?”

 

“I'm on intense pain drugs, hyung. You could stab me and I would giggle.” Hyunggu laughs, taking Changgu's hand again. 

 

“I see.” Changgu reads the bag of Hyunggu’s IV medicine and shakes his head. “Hongseok-hyung gave you the good stuff.” 

 

“I'm so tired still.”

 

“Go back to sleep. I'm gonna go see if they're going to move you anywhere.”

 

“Hurry back.” Hyunggu smiles. Changgu smiles back and kisses him before leaving, walking up to the desk.

 

“Oh, Changgu, I thought you checked out.” Shinwon frowns, looking at the list of people working. 

 

“I did. I'm here on personal.” Changgu chuckles. “Just asking if you plan on moving 234 anywhere.”

 

“No, don't think so.” Shinwon does some digging in the computer and on his clipboard. “Nope. No moving.”

 

“Good. Thanks, Shinwon-ah.” Changgu winks as he backs away. 

 

“That's hyung to you.” Shinwon narrows his eyes, making Changgu laugh as he turns to walk away right. Hyunggu is passed out when he checks on him so he decides to make his way downstairs and grab a snack at the all-night coffee bar the hospital has in place for family of guests. He grabs Hyunggu something small and bows as he leaves, carefully balancing his stuff to open Hyunggu's door. He's still fast asleep, breathing and heart rate even. Changgu chuckles and sits back down in the chair beside his bed, eating quietly as he watches Hyunggu sleep. 

 

There's a quiet knock on the door and then Hwitaek is stepping in, smiling as he shuts the door behind himself. 

 

“Hey.” He smiles, walking toward Changgu. “How is he?” 

 

“Tired.” Changgu sighs, leaning back against the back of his chair. 

 

“His wrist?”

 

“Yanan said it didn't get hurt, but he's on the good stuff so he can't tell me anything.” Changgu points to the IV bag.

 

“Oh.” Hwitaek chuckles. “He's high as fuck, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Changgu laughs, still staring at Hyunggu. 

 

“I've missed this side of you.” 

 

“What?” Changgu frowns, looking back at Hwitaek. 

 

“Sappy and in love. Happily. Not all sad like you've been.” Hwitaek smiles. “Yanan agrees.” 

 

“I've missed him.” Changgu admits, throwing his trash away and taking a drink of his coffee. 

 

“I know you have.” Hwitaek kisses Changgu's forehead. “Hyojong and I are leaving, but Shinwon, Yanan, and Jinho are here.” 

 

“Okay.” Changgu nods. “Thanks, hyung.” 

 

“Of course. I love you.” Hwitaek sings as he leaves. Changgu laughs and shakes his head, looking back at Hyunggu. After about half an hour he stirs, looking at Changgu. 

 

“Come cuddle me, hyung.” 

 

“Your arm-”

 

“I don't care.” Hyunggu pouts. Changgu sighs and slides into the bed on the side of Hyunggu's broken wrist, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his chest against the younger's back. Hyunggu sighs, relaxing in his hold. He curls the fingers of his bad hand around Changgu's, smiling. “I love you hyung.” He whispers as Changgu opens his mouth. The order laughs and nuzzles against the back of his neck. 

 

“I love you too, Hyunggu-ah.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A colles fracture
> 
> http://www.fitnesshealth101.com/images2/injuries/pages/colles_wrist_fracture.jpg


End file.
